


Fucktoy

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Fucktoy

"Why the fuck did you break up with Louis?" Violet spat, pushing a hand into Clementine's chest.

"Who said I broke up with him?" Clementine countered, swallowing thickly.

"Oh come on, Clem," The blonde rolled her eyes, the sneer on her face letting Clementine know she was in no mood for games.

"I broke up with Louis the moment I realised you were it for me, Vi," Clementine replies, her voice quiet, vulnerable. Holding her breath as if Violet hadn't given her permission to breathe.

"If you ever want to get into my pants for real, Clementine Everett, then you will stop saying stuff like that," Violet snarled, her hands pushing and pushing at Clementine's chest until they were backed into a stall. Clementine falling back, catching herself by sitting on the closed seat of the toilet.

Clementine nodded slowly, sobering at the blonde's fierce words. Her lips automatically getting sucked between two rows of perfectly straight teeth, "Alight, Vi, I'll lie to you instead," Their eyes met, amber to green, her hands found the blonde's hips. Fingers digging in painfully as she not so gently tugged Violet to straddle her, "I broke up with Louis the moment I realised I wanted you to be my own, personal, fuck toy," She bucked her hips up into Violet to punctuate each of her harsh words.

Violet deflated slightly, her body sinking into Clementine's, her hands gripping the material of the brunette’s shirt at the back of her shoulders but her eyes were still sparking, wanting a fight, "That will get you further with me." Violet spat, her fingers immediately tugging at brunette hair and punishing Clementine's mouth with her tongue.

Clementine grinned against the blonde's mouth, grabbing fist fulls of Violet's ass and encouraging her to grind her hips. Which she did.

"Fuck!" Violet moaned, throwing her head back and giving Clementine the perfect opportunity to latch her mouth onto the blonde's throat. Sucking gently and trailing her tongue from the delicious cleavage on offer all the way up to Violet's chin.

"You're so sexy," Clementine growled, teeth nestled into the flesh of Violet's breast.

"Make me cum, Clementine," Violet keened out.

"Let me touch you," Clementine countered, waiting until their eyes met to rise a challenging eyebrow. Smiling and bucking her hips into the blonde.

"No," Violet growled.

"Then, no," Clementine teased, pulling Violet into her, melding them together so that her abdomen was rubbing perfectly against the blonde.

Violet groaned, low and deep. Rolling her hips and reclaiming Clementine's lips, panting into her mouth. After a few deep grinds her hips became jerky, unbalanced. She had to bite the skin on Clementine's shoulder, nosing her way under the material of the sweater in her way so as not to scream through her climax. She'd never been particularly quiet, something Clementine teased her about often.

Violet was the one to pull away, gently wiping some of her signature red lipstick off Clementine's bottom lip with her thumb. She let out a giggle, their faces so close that her breath brushed Clementine's cheeks.

"I actually thought you were going to leave me with wet panties for a second."

Clementine grinned, hugging Violet tightly around the waist. Her loving gazed searching the olive eyes she always craved, "One day I just might."

She searched the blonde's face, wanting to commit every detail to memory. Every line, every contour, every shadow. If she hadn't already.

-

Thirty minutes after leaving school she was laying on Violet's fresh sheets. Breathing in the scent that was just one hundred percent Vi and listening to the spray of the shower shut off in Violet's en suit. A few seconds later the blonde appeared, padding into the room in a towel, smirking at Clementine as she straddled the brunette’s hips.

“Another shower?” Clementine questioned, her tone teasing, a hand landing of the damp flesh of Violet's thighs.

“I didn't exactly get clean the first time,” Violet giggled, leaning forward to connect their lips.

“Is this why you wanted me to hurry back?” Clementine teased between kisses, raising an eyebrow, “Because this definitely won't keep you clean.”

“No, I wanted your opinion on my choice of towel colour,” The blonde rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Well,” Clementine fingered the fluffy white towel, “It's rather nice, Miss Adlon but personally I think it would look much better on the floor.”

“Shut up,” Violet giggled, pressing her mouth to Clementine's.

Their giggles soon turned into moans, their kisses getting headed. Their bodies pressing deliciously and their hands grabbing, groping. Clementine's fingers deftly moved to the front of Violet's towel, trying to tug it loose before Violet stopped her. Dark eyes meeting green, the blonde shaking her head 'no'.

“Come on, Vi, please?” Clementine whined, “I saw you naked a few hours ago.”

“I was upset,” Violet said gently, cupping Clementine's cheek, “But I have an idea that I think you'll like.”

“Yeah?” Clementine licked her lips as the predatory look in Violet's eyes grew.

Violet nodded, shifting herself to straddle one of Clementine's thighs, lifting her towel slightly in order to lower her naked sex onto Clementine's bare leg. The brunette gasped at the feeling of the hot, damp flesh and coarse hair against her skin. She grabbed Violet's hips, forcing the girl onto her more fully.

“Oh my God,” Clementine breathed out, gulping.

“Good?” Violet whimpered, shifting her hips.

“So good,” The brunette panted, pressing her thigh upwards and guiding the blonde to ride her leg.

“Fuck, yes,” Vi cried out, “I can feel the heat from you through your shorts.”

“That's what you do to me,” Clementine pulled Violet's torso down so their bodies were pressed together, her hands palming the blonde's plump ass, thrusting her hips and sending them into a tortuous rocking motion.

“I'm already close,” Violet husked, her voice laced with arousal.

“Come with me, babe,” Clementine whispered in a moan, pressing her face into the blonde's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent she found there.

Violet did as she was told, her hips losing their rhythm. She opened her eye in the height of her climax to watch Clementine's face as the brunette fell apart underneath her.

Clementine held her close afterwards. Drinking in this feeling, drinking in Violet. Their breathing in sync before Violet rolled to her side. Clementine smiled, eyes taking in the sight of the spent blonde until they drifted to the liquid Violet had left on her thigh.

She didn't think twice before collecting some on her fingers, bringing them to her lips to taste. She moaned as the sweet flavour that was just Violet's tantalised her taste buds. Out of the corner of her eye noticing the blonde watching her with dark, desire filled eyes.

“I can't wait for you to let me taste you for real,” Clementine muttered, her head still foggy from all things Violet.

Violet giggled quietly in response before sitting up, their eyes connecting with Clementine's before she cleaned the rest of what she'd left on the blonde’s thigh with her tongue.

Clementine couldn't help but moan, her fingers fisting in golden hair, “As if I could be any more obsessed with you.”

-

Clementine was pushed onto one of the benches in the empty girls locker room. Violet straddling her, all thought's left her brain. Their earlier disagreement temperamentally forgotten in favour of focusing on the beautiful blonde on top of her.

“You're so sexy,” Clementine moaned out, pulled Violet flush into her, connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

Violet giggled against her mouth, leaning back slightly in Clementine's strong arms. Her hands dropping to the front of her dress, immediately followed by Clementine's eyes. Violet started unbuttoning the material covering her chest, putting on a show for the eager brunette. Revealing skin from her cleavage to her upper stomach, only broken up by her black, lacy bra.

Clementine's open mouth and wide eyes made her smirk. Her hand falling to the back of Clementine's neck, fingers tangling in the curly hair they found there. She coaxed Clementine's face towards her chest and held her breath in anticipation. And Clementine didn't disappoint.

Clementine immediately pressed her face tightly to Violet's cleavage, latching her mouth onto the soft skin. Pulling the flesh into her mouth. The blonde started panting, the feeling of Clementine's hot, wet mouth on her skin driving her insane.

The brunette took her mouthing one step further, nudging Violet's bra cup out of the way with her nose. Finding the blonde's alert nipple with her lips.

“Fuck,” Violet let out a throaty moan, throwing her head back and effectively thrusting her chest firmly into Clementine's chest.

Clementine smiled, her arms wrapping more firmly around Violet's waist. Fingers catching the ends of Violet's flaxen locks, holding the blonde's head back. Her flat tongue dragged slowly over the blonde's nipple before her lips wrapped around it, sucking harshly as her tongue licked.

Violet's thighs tightened around Clementine's hips, she couldn't take it anymore. The intense feeling of Clementine's mouth on her intimately, coupled with the brunette being so in control by forcing her to hold her head back sent her shuddering into an earth shattering orgasm. A stream of profanities leaving her mouth in pants.

Clementine kissed Violet's breast gently, savouring the taste of Violet's skin while the blonde got her breathing under control. Once Clementine let go of the blonde's hair her head tipped forwards. Blown pupils meeting smiling, emerald eyes.

“Hi,” Clementine grinned, nudging the still exposed flesh of Violet's breast before resting her chin there.

“Hi,” Violet giggled, pressing her lips to Clementine's.

“That was quick,” Clementine mused.

Violet nodded her agreement, “It's always quick with you.”

“Has anyone else ever made you come just from-”

“Clementine,” Violet cut her off, shaking her head, cupping Clementine's face, “No, no one gets me as hot as hot as you do and...” The blonde paused, lowering her voice, “You're actually the only person whose ever made me come at all.”

“Really?” The brunette's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Violet nodded again, capturing Clementine's lips in hers, “Only you.”

-

Clementine felt her heart shatter as a fresh set of tears overcame her. But when her phone started ringing all those feeling evaporated seeing Violet's name flash on the screen. She lunged for it eagerly.

“Hello?” She had to ignore the look of disappointment on Louis's face.

“Have you learnt your lesson, Clementine?” Violet's voice felt like music to her ears, it consumed her. Filling with all things Violet, making her feel like home.

“Yes,” Clementine nodded enthusiastically, smiling like an idiot, “I have, I so have. I promise.”

“Did you miss me?” The blonde's voice held the familiar sarcasm Clementine had missed.

“So much, Vi. I...I love you and I've been a wreck without you.”

“Good,” The smirk in her voice evident, “I'm horny, if you can make it here in the next fifteen minutes then I might finally let you eat my pussy.”

Clementine's cheeks reddened, well aware Louis was close enough to hear Violet's end of the conversation. She had to choose between her dignity and Violet but Violet would win. Violet would always win.

“I'll be there in ten.”

“Hurry.”

“I love you,” Clementine replied, hanging up.

-

Clementine practically sprinted to the Pembrooke, her lungs hurt. Everything hurt. But it was so worth it when she saw her favourite blonde sprawled out on her bed, sporting an impatient look on her face and shimmering green eyes.

“You're late,” Violet practically growled, sending Clementine a look of disinterest.

Clementine grinned, launching herself onto the bed and landing on the blonde who let out a groan. She leant down, capturing Violet's lips in a sweet kiss.

“I missed you.”

“I gathered,” Violet smiled, tucking some stray hair behind the brunette's ear, “But we should probably talk.”

“Oh?” Clementine asked, distracting herself by pressing open mouthed kisses to the blonde's throat.

“Come on, Clem. I'm serious,” Violet giggled, pulling the brunette's focus from her skin to her words by cupping her face, “We really should talk.”

“I know,” Clementine sighed, resting her forehead against Violet's, “I just wanted to enjoy you for a few more seconds.”

“That's part of the problem,” Violet rolled her eyes, “You need to stop saying stuff like that to me.”

“Stuff like that?” Clementine raised an eyebrow.

“Soppy stuff,” Violet shrugged, “You're perfect's and I love you's."

“I can't help how I feel, Violet,” Clementine replied quietly, her eyes not quite meeting the blonde's.

“I know,” Violet nodded, opening and shutting her mouth a few times, struggling for words.

Clementine understood this, she knew Violet well enough to know Violet was attempting to open up but struggling to do so. She grabbed Violet's hands, holding them gently. She patiently waited for Violet to come back to her, it didn't take long.

“I'm not asking you to hide your feelings, I just...” Violet paused, eyes flickering around the room, “I'm scared, Clementine and if you keep professing your love for me then I'll end up pushing you away. I know I will.”

Clementine nodded slowly, taking a few seconds to let Violet's words sink in, “I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Vi. I just never want you to forget what you mean to me.”

“I won't,” Violet grinned before a teasing smirk crept onto her face, “But maybe you could tell me less about how I'm it for you and more that I'm your personal fuck toy.”

A blush rose on her cheeks as she ducked her head, “Really? I wish I'd never even said that.”

“No,” Violet whined, pulling the brunette's hand away from covering her face, “It actually really turned me on, thinking about you treating me like that in bed,” She revealed, watching surprise widen Clementine's eyes, “So for now maybe I can be your personal fuck toy and then later, when I'm more comfortable we could discuss...more?”

“Okay, I like the sound of that,” Clementine smirked, a twinkle coming to her eye. The thought of 'more' with Violet made her heart jump, “But I'm curious, Vi. What are you afraid of?”

Violet shrugged, losing eyes contact and retreating slightly, “My Dad.”

Clementine felt bile rise in her throat. How vulnerable Violet looked made an uneasy feeling settle in her chest.

“Could we talk about that a little?” Clementine asked gently.

“No,” Violet shook her head.

“But-”

“Clementine,” Violet cut her off with raised eyebrows before leaning forwards, a sultry look clouding her face, “Your toy wants to be played with.”

The brunette's own eyebrows rose at the rapid change of pace but she could also tell that Violet was absolutely done talking.

“I believe you promised me a prize, Miss Adlon,” Clementine husked.

“You were late,” Violet smirked, “That offer expired.”

“Vi,” The brunette whined, rocking her hips into Violet's, making her gasp, “If you really are my personal fuck toy shouldn't I get to fuck you?”

Violet let out a low moan, this side of Clementine making her even more wanton.

“Oh,” The brunette smirked, “You like that? You really are a slut for me, aren't you?”

Violet nodded eagerly, her legs wrapping around Clementine's hips.

“Spread your legs for me then slut, you should be good at that,” Clementine sat back, loving her new found power, watching the blonde comply, “Wider.”

Violet's breath hitched as she did as she was told.

Clementine's hands landed on the smooth skin of the blonde's thighs, dragging her hands upwards and bringing Violet's skirt up with them. The brunette automatically licked her lips, her mouth watering at the sight of Violet's sheer, black panties.

“I'm keeping them on,” Violet said, brushing her fingers against the material only to get her hand pushed away.

Clementine nodded in understanding, her lust filled eyes making Violet moan. She lowered herself, settling between Violet's legs and nosing the crotch of the underwear. Taking a deep breath in, inhaling the custom scent that was one hundred percent Violet Adlon and it was Clementine's turn to let out a hum of appreciation.

Violet whined impatiently, wiggling her hips in the general direction of Clementine's face. Desperate for some friction.

“Quit moving or I'll spank you,” Clementine growled, sliding her arms under the blonde's thighs and up, over her belly to keep her still.

“Please,” Violet begged.

“I like the sound of that,” Clementine grinned, pressing open mouthed, wet kisses to Violet's almost see through underwear.

The brunette moaned when she realised she could taste Violet through her panties because of how soaked the blonde was. She knew then and there that this would become a new addiction for her and she was already hooked. Definitely hooked.

Her tongue moved through soft folds, the wetness of it making the underwear stick to Violet like a second skin. She alternated between licking through folds, suckling on the bud and dipping her tongue into the side of the blonde's underwear. Driving Violet into a frenzy of cries and desperate hip thrusts.

Clementine paused, using her fingers to pull the panties tighter. Causing the materiel to ride up into Violet to the point that all Clementine could see was the slightly puffy folds surrounding the damp underwear. She pulled the flesh into her mouth, sucking harshly and pressing her tongue passed to press on the blonde's clit.

Violet couldn't take it anymore, her climax hitting her hard. Clementine continued coaxing her through, her eyes widening when a copious amount of liquid filled her mouth. She sucked it up greedily and let a Cheshire-cat like grin cover her face.

“I made you squirt,” She said, pride evident in her voice. Violet giggled, hands covering her red face, she reached for Clementine.

“Come here,” her hands tugged on Clementine's shirt but Clementine shook her head no.

“I'm not finished,” Clementine's smirk was predatory, her eyes dark, her tongue flicking over her bottom lip, “Turn over.”

“What?” Violet questioned, eyes widening.

“You heard me,” Clementine chuckled, “Fuck toy.”

Violet shuddered, doing as she was told and earning a smirk from the brunette.

Her hand came down firmly on Violet's plump ass. Her eyes watching eagerly as the soft meat jiggled. The moan the blonde let out was music to Clementine's ears.

“On your hands and knees, V,” Clementine ordered, pulling Violet's hips up, “Good girl.”

Clementine's fingers went into the side of the blonde's underwear, pulling them to the side and lowing her face to push her tongue against Violet's rear entrance.

“Clementine!” Violet squealed, jumping at the contact.

“Shh,” Clementine slid her tongue over the tight hole, “I get to use everything my fuck toy has to offer.”

Violet bit her lip, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Just foreign to her.

“Relax,” Clementine said gently, squeezing Violet's hip. She timed her tongue penetration perfectly with her thumb swiping over Violet's clit. So perfectly that the blonde lurched back, forcing Clementine's tongue deeper.

Clementine hummed in appreciation. Her thumb slipping into the side of Violet's panties to rub more firmly.

“Oh my God, Clementine! Fuck!” Violet screamed, tightening around Clementine's tongue and pushing back into the brunette's face. Coming undone for the second time in the last hour before collapsing onto her stomach.

Clementine grinned, palming the blonde's ass before laying next to her, stroking her flushed neck and smoothing back her golden hair. Violet's eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting Clementine's.

“I didn't know you were into that.”

“Your ass? It's no secret how much I enjoy that,” Clementine grinned, punctuating her point with a sharp slap to the blonde's thick ass.

“Dork,” Violet giggled.

“There's one more thing I want to do.”

“Hm?

“Ride my face, Vi,” Clementine growled, watching Violet's eyes instantly darken.

The blonde stood up, slipping her underwear off and straddling Clementine's head in a reverse cowgirl position. Clementine grinned, surprised that Violet's didn't protest against her request. She grabbed fist fulls of the blonde's fleshy ass, pulling Vi flush against her face.

She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and pressing it into the blonde. She lightly teased the flesh she found there.

“Fuck, Clementine,” Violet whimpered.

Clementine couldn't of helped her smile ever if she wanted to. She let her tongue lick at the blonde's clit before pulling back, “Fuck yourself on my tongue, Vi.”

Violet practically growled at those words coupled with Clementine's tongue pressing inside her.

She stared to rock her hips back with Clementine's hands encouraging her. Before long she was riding Clementine's face like a pro.

Clementine was in her element, being able to finally taste Violet and at the same time watching the blonde's bountiful ass jiggle with every thrust.

In just a few minutes Violet was reaching climax, her hips losing rhythm, her thrusts deepening. When she came it made her entire body shudder, every muscle in her body tensing.

“Fu-uk,” Violet laughed, collapsing next to the brunette.

“I want to do that again,” Clementine grinned, leaning over to catch Violet's lips in a searing kiss, “Then maybe again.”


End file.
